Star Trek Ruined Moment
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Captain Kirk has a perfect moment that is sadly perfectly ruined


Jim woke up to the rising sun as it shined through his bedroom, he could see the entire city silhouetted by the burst of light shinning behind the buildings of London. The sunrises where always beautiful at this time, but what was even more beautiful was the person lying next to him, he quietly turned on his left side and saw Caria lying next to him. Carefully as if not to startle or wake her he ran the tips of his fingers down her back, her skin was so soft and smooth like touching a perfectly rounded stone moved year after year by erosion and waves and the hands of fate. Jim slowly moved closer to his partner, he gently kissed her shoulders then moved down to her neck this eventually woke her up.

Caria turned on her side until she was face to face with her lover.

they both seemed very happy to see each other.

"Hey" Caria smiled as she saw the face of her CO and Lover laying next to her

"Hey good morning"

He smiled back as he slowly stroked her cheek with his hand her skin was smooth she was so innocent especially in this situation

"Good morning Captain"

"I'm back to being Captain now? What happened to Jim?

Cari had always referred to him as Captain but seeing how they where in a informal situation and how they where both disarmed it seemed only appropriate, he should know that he was only Jim to her and her alone last night he was

"You know that I only call you Jim when where off duty

. Jim rolled his eyes at her stupid reasoning she was a rambler but she was cute when she did it

"That's not the reason" He began ad he moved his body closer to her "And you know it, plus we're not even on the job"

"Sorry its a force of habit I guess, is that better?" She asked him softly

"Much" Cari couldn't stop beaming as Jim pulled her into a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around her waist as she embraced her arms around his neck, Cari could see the overwhelming happiness in his beautiful blue eyes, could he see the joy in her like emerald eyes?

They both just stared at each other for a while

"What are you thinking about right now?" Jim playfully asked as he touched Cari's forehead against his own

"Wouldn't you like to know tough guy" Caria smirked "I would actually as a matter of fact your the Telepath after all"

Caria doesn't answer right away she didn't want to take her eyes off of him not even for a second for fear that he might be gone the minute that she looked away. Instead she just pressed her pink lips against his, moving her fingers through his dirty blond hair as Jim moved his hands up and down her back pulling her closer to him until they broke the kiss

"I'm thinking that I'm very happy right now"She finally said and she meant it Cari always worked so hard never had time for anything else but last night she made an exception

"Me too"

Before the pair can kiss again they are both interrupted by a loud beeping sound

"Dimmit" Jim groaned as he covered his head with the pillow behind his head stuff like this always happened at the worst of times

"We should probably get that" Caria sighed

"Its your turn"

"Damn you"

Caria removes herself from Jims arms as she sits up straight in bed and uses the bed sheets to cover herself as she answers the call

"Hello?...Whoa Scotty slow down what's the problem?...Yeah he's here with me Jim could only assume that "he" was referring to him, bit why would Scotty be calling both he and Caria had the day to themselves and they had planned to spend the day together, but something told him that those plans where about to be ruined "Yes...ok will be there soon promise.

Cari end the transmission and throws her communicator across the room and climbs back into Jims arms

"I tell you Scotty sure does know how to ruin a moment" She complained

"What's going on?" "We just got a new assignment we cant get the details till where on the ship and they cant leave without us"

Jim groaned at this news, which he was hoping wouldn't interfere with today but too late for that

"Come on get your pants on we got work to do" Caria stands up out of bed and wraps one of the white bed sheets around her exposed form, her brown hair was tangled and ratty, but she looked so innocent and beautiful, without the blue uniform on she was a totally different person, a truly amazing person who Jim truly loved and that wasn't something that he thought of often

"We don't have to go we can call in sick or something, say that I got kidnapped by giant squirrels or something. we can stay here."

Cari cant help but laugh at his silly story, like the crew would ever believe a story like that well maybe a select few would, she walked over to her lovers side of the bed placing a hand on his shoulder

"Last night was nice Jim really nice we finally got some time together for what seems like forever, I cant remember the last time that I was this happy, it was nice getting ride of the uniforms and the Dr. Zemrez and the Captain Kirk routine for a while but now its time to get back to reality."

Jim sees that Caria has had enough for today and she was right it was time to return back to reality at least for now they both had responsibility's to attend to and it was a job that was never over

"Don't worry will get time off again soon there will be other opportunity's but just not now"

"Yeah I know" He sighed in disappointment "Well we better go I guess before Scotty unleashes the warp core on us"

Caria laughs then kisses her lover again "Come on Captain get dressed" Cari leaves the bedroom and heads to the living room to change

"Coming Dr. Zemrez." Jim says as he smiles and jumps out of bed to change


End file.
